Taking care of baby Amy Rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: Uh oh! Dr. Eggman is up to no good with an new invention in mind. Now he turned Amy rose into a sweet, innocent baby! What could Shadow do about it while taking care of his rose? Even Sonic involved in this?
1. Chapter 1

Taking care of baby Amy Rose

A/N: Hey everyone! Omg! Another shadmy story I created. Maybe sonmy? I think shadmy are the cutest couple ever. Also I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHRACTERS! I hope you enjoy my loving readers! :D

Ages:

Sonic and Shadow-18

Dr. Eggman- well maybe 55.

Amy-16

Other people will come up soon I hope.

It was another bright, sunny day for Station Square until Dr. Eggman Came in ruining their day. He was in another giant robot destroying the town with great damage. "Ha ha ha ha! Now nothing can stop me!" Dr. Eggman said with a wicked laugh."I don't think doctor eggy!" Sonic came in. Shadow used chaos control to transport to Station Square. "oh doctor what have you done this time?" Shadow had a hand on his forehead. "Oh you see Sonic and Shadow I have an inventiom that turns everyone into babies that are so innocent they don't even know what's going on. Ha ha he he!" The doctor explained to the hedgehogs. "That's just wrong and..." "Stupidest idea ever doctor." As Shadow finished Sonic's sentence. "Ooo! You two pesky hedgehogs are so done right now!" "Will see sbout that eggy!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

The doctor already strated zapping lasers around with people screaming for their lives. But Amy Rose was in her little world skipping along the pavement until Sonic and Shadow kept yelling for her. "AMY! LOOK OUT!" "Hey Sonic Shadow! Whaaa?!" Amy said but the laser already hit her. Now she was shrunked into a cute, naked pink hedgehog. She kept crying to seek for her rescue. "Don't worry rose I got you!" Shadow ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. "Shh! Don't cry rose. I got you and your safe now." he said in soft, gentle voice trying to calm her down.

Sonic was now spin dashing through his robot and was now sliced in half. "Oh you seen the last of me Sonic and Shadow! i will be back soon!" As the eviol human passed out unconscious. But good news is that the police came on time and put him in jail. The place of where all criminals belong.

"Shadow! Now what are we going to do with Amy?!" Sonic said in panicked voice.

"Well faker. We have to take care of her now since she is a baby." Shadow replied.

"You know she xcan't be naked. So how do we cover it?"

"We cover it by a diaper captain obvious! Do you ever take health classes?"

"No! I'm too busy saving the world as always!"

"Well I'm better taking care of babies then you are!"

"No. I am!"

They broke into a fight that made Amy start to cry again.

"Now look what you done Sonic! You upset rose!"

"Rose?! Since when you nicknamed her rose?" The blue hedgehog chuckled and seemed dumbfounded.

"When I first met her! Now there, there rose. Let's get you something to eat and put a diaper on her."

Amy begin to coo in front of Shadow that made him smile. They went in to super Walmart to buy the neccasitties they need

to take care of her. Shadow went in the restroom and put on a clean diaper on Amy.

"That's all better. Gittchy goo!" Sonic took Amy away from Shadow and strated tickling her. It made her laugh with a smile.

"You should thank me now for changing her diaper."

"Oh thank you faker for covering up Amy's behind."

"Not what I expected but okay. I can see your enjoying this too much."

"I am. She is so cute as baby and enjoy it so much."

"She is cute in anyway."

"WWAAAAAAA!" Amy started wailing and crying.

"There, there Ames stop crying. Ssssshhh!" Sonic said in soothing voice.

"Your pretty good at calming her down"

"Thanks faker. I'm the middle child and a peacemaker."

"Wow. Didn't know that. We should get going to Amy's house."

"Yeah before Amy gets all cranky wanky."

Therefore, they both went back to Amy's place to see if they had anything to feed her.

"Okay. There is apples, peaches with mangos, kiwis and strawberries." Sonic said going through her kitchen cabinets.

"Um. How about apples first?"

"Alright Shadow. We will since it's so darn simple."

He begin to roll his eyes and fed Amy with baby mush. It begin to drip down her mouth to her chest. Now she was covered in mushy apple baby food. After that, Shadow decided to give Amy a soapy, warm bath to clean her up. Sonic couldn't give her bath because of his aquaphobia.

Oh bath and bedtime is next chapter . Hm. I wonder how that goes in the next chapter I see. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bath and bed time!

A/N: Hey everyone! Back for more shadmy and some sonmy chapter. also thank you Shadowsangel1 and Aliciathewolf45 for your sweet reviews! Enjoy caring readers! :D

Ages:

Sonic and Shadow- 18

Dr. Eggman- 55

Amy- 16 (but a baby now)

"Okay. Sonic Im going to give a rose a bath now. Also choose her pjs and war her milk got it?"

"Yeah,yeah. Sure Shadow whatever you say."

Sonic was laying on the couch with. Chili dog in his hand and was watching Hawaii five o.

"You better do it!"

"Fine. I have to do everything around here."

"Not really faker. I mainly do these things while you just sit like a log doing nothing."

Shadow started up the bath tub all warm and was filled with soapy, white bubbles. It even had a rubber ducky on the side.

"I'm so sorry rose. I can't be pervert as well but I have to clean you up. Here goes nothing."

He took Amy's clothes off and put her in the soapy tub. But he kept staring at her because of her cuteness. It was the only thing that made him smile. Amy popped couple if bubbles for fun until the bubble came in her mouth. Her face was in disgust by the taste of the bubbles. "Eew!" The baby even stuck her tongue out. The ebony hedgehog laughed and gasped. "Sonic! Come in here! She said her first word!"

"What is it Shadow? I'm busy!"

"Just come in here faker and listen to what Amy said."

"Alright. W-Whoa! Dude why you have to be a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert and I'm giving her a bath. Just listen to her."

Another soapy bubble entered Amy's mouth again in disgust. "Eew!"

"Aww! She said her first word!" Sonic giggled and hugged Shadow.

"Aww so cute! So cute!" Sonic and Shadow said.

They both jumped up and down in excitement. Both hedgehogs kept hugging but really close.

"Um Sonic. Can you get off of me?"

"Sure this might seem gay Shadow." Sonic and Shadow just stood there blushing badly.

"Agreed."

They both continue their bath in silence. Sonic put on a fresh diaper on but it didn't seem right. It was inside out.

"That's not right."

"Oh course it's not right. Let me show you how it's done."

Shadow went over to the changing table and changed her diaper the right way.

"Like a boss."

"I may not know how to change her diaper or put on her clothes. But I did warm her bottle."

"Really?! Then how do you dress yourself? You really don't know how to do anything Sonic!"

"I can dress myself! I just don't have the time tp take a health class. Thank you very much!"

"Whatever. Just bring her bottle here."

Sonic walked into the kitchen with a warm bottle for Amy to drink. While Shadow dressed Amy into her red and white footsie pjs.

Now your all warm and toasty."

Shadow tickled the babies foot lighly. She giggled with joy.

"Time for beddy bye rose."

The ultimate life form cradled her in his arms and hummed a lullaby to her soothly.

"Shadow! I got the bottle and here you go!"

"Thanks!"

"Good night faker!"

"Night faker! Good night to you too rose."

Shadow kissed her forehead softly. Then he went over to the rocking chair, rocking her gently. He started feeding her with a warm bottle of milk. Which she sucked on the bottle satisfying her needs. She fell asleep in his arms and he slept in the rocking chair as well lightly snoring.

"Good night mother Shadow and baby Ames." He said in quiet voice that no one else can hear.

Sonic took a peek in the room. He took the camera out and took the picture of sleeping creature on the rocking chair. Then he laughed right after he took the picture. Which he left the room so he won't get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let's go to the park!

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay this is going to be so exciting! I'm going to die because this is so cute! *now screaming my head off* I want to continue already. Enjoy loving readers! :D

Shadow got up first because sonic was not a morning person. He slept in because he was too lazy to wake up. So Shadow decided to check in the nursery room for Amy.

"Morning rose."

Shadow took her out of the crib and started waking up slowly. Amy had a smile across her face.

"We we should get you something to eat my little pink rose."

Therefore, Shadow started feeding her peaches with mangos baby mush. Even if she was covered head to toe with food. He thinks she was still too cute for him. Then, Sonic entered the kitchen yawning and scratching his head. "Morning uh faker." Sonic said really exhausted.

"Morning faker."

"Hey can I feed Ames?"

"Sure. My back is killing me from sleeping on the sleeping chair last night."

"Aright Ames. Time for the cho cho train to come…"

As Sonic was going to finish feeding her. Next thing that happened was that baby Amy threw a bowl of food at Sonic. She was clapping and laughing by looking at Sonics reaction.

"In."

Shadow was watching the regular morning news. Sonic went into the living room covered in food head to toe.

"Sonic! What the heck Amy did to you?"

"So far Amy has thrown a bowl of food at me. I don't think she likes me." The blue blur was feeling weak and head was hung low.

"Well faker I think Amy think I'm a better caregiver."

"No way! I am!"

"then how come you were looking at amy when shje was naked last nigh?!"

"I was giving her a bath!"

"How wlse you were suppose to clean her without being a pervert!"

"Giving her a bath duh faker! You really need to take a health or child care class!"

"Would you stop metioning that all ready!"

Amy started wailing because she was all alone in the kitchen. Thanks to Sonic and Shadow arguement.

"Don't worry Ames! I got you!"

Sonic cradled Amy in his arms trying to shush her down.

"There, there sweet Ames. Shadow can you give her a bath?"

"Sure because your too scared of water."

"What so not! okay maybe." Sonic just stood there blushing.

"I knew it."

The ultimate life form gave her a nice and bubbly bath to clean all the food off her. He dressed her into a cute yellow sundress, yellow sandals, and a white shady hat with a yellow ribbion around it.

"Cute as ever my pink rose." Shdaow smirked with a slight chuckle. He was pretending he got 'her nose'.

"Oh no! Where is 'your nose'?" But Amy started to tear up.

"Okay I got 'your nose' back." Shadow gave 'her nose' back and she giggled.

"So where are we going Shadow?"

"Sonic were going to take Amy to the park."

"But when are we changing her back?"

"In couple days, but we are going to Tails workshop to fix her soon."

"Alright let's go. Don't foret to grab her diaper bag mother Shadow!" Sonic was laughing hardly exaggerating.

"Whatever. I got it faker. Let's get a move on already."

"Uh oh! I think your time of the month is coming. No wonder why your so grumpy." Still Sonic was laughing.

"Shut up faker!"

Sonic put Amy in a stroller. While Shadow was carrying a diaper bag. Much to Shadow's annoyence some people awed and some facial expressions that says "Why is a guy carrying a diaper bag?" or Is he homosexual?" They continue walking to the park and sat down watching Amy playing at the sand box area.

"She is the cutest thing I ever seen. I wish she can stay like this."

"Yeah Sonic I know. Like I said earlier she is cute anyway no matter what. She always be my rose."

"Let me ask you this Shadow."

"Shoot it."

"Why do you call her rose?"

"She is beautiful like one. Even her name. So why do you call her Ames?"

"I think it cute and short."

"Not short enough."

"Shut up faker!"

"Okay right now Amy is going down the slide..."

"THE SLIDE!" Sonic and Shadow said screaming.

"Don't worry! We will get you!"

The blue blur and ultimate life form ran to the top of the slide. But Amy slide down happily. Luckliy, Shadow caught Amy on time but Sonic hit both of them hitting the ground face flat.

"Really Sonic the faker?! You have to do it?!"

"I was trying to help Shadow the faker!"

"Okay faker let's get some ice cream and go to to Tails alright?"

"Alright faker. Let's go."

Shadow went over to the ice cream cart and payed for it og course. Sonic got mint, Shadow well chocolate, and Amy had strawberry ice creams. They licked their ice cream along the way to Tails workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Visiting Tail's workshop

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you **ShadowsAngels1, Aliciathewolf45, Twilightthewolf, and Slick the wolf **for your awesome reviews! I couldn't done it without you. Enjoy amazing readers! :D

As Sonic, and Shadow arrived at Tails' s workshop with baby Amy in her pink stroller. (Aw!) They entered his workshop to see if he can fix the situation.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" Sonic high fived Tails.

"Hey Sonic and Shadow! Need any help?"

"Tails we really need your help."

"I think I know what happened Sonic."

"You do?" Sonic looked at Tails dumbfounded.

"At least Tails know what's wrong before you tell him faker." Shadow stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Shut up Shadow!"

"Okay let me guess Shadow. Amy has been turned into a baby because of Dr. Eggmans innovation." The fox said bland voice.

"You got it right Tails." Sonic said beside Shadow who is carrying Amy.

"Tails is good, too good I must say."

"Okay it will take me at least a week to fix this problem. Then, Amy will be back to her orginal self."

"Thanks Tails! I knew I can count on you."

"No problem Sonic!"

"Right back at you." Shadow replied.

Sonic decided to take Amy home before she gets cranky. So Sonic decided to appease Amy with her pink and red pacifer with her in his peach arms. Therefore, he can't help but just chuckle and give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Have a nice catnap Ames."

The blue hedgehog closed her door slilently. Sonic made himself a chili dog in the kitchen and maybe watch some sunday football with Shadow. Even if Shadow was'nt slightly interested in football. Too bad Sonic was sleeping halftime. He was making a small drool puddle with a half eaten chili dog in his hand. So Shadow decided to take a picture of Sonic sleeping on the couch and left to check on Amy.

"Hey rose. I seen that your up already?"

All could Amy do is let a cute giggle that escaped from her mouth.

"You want to go beach and maybe a little picnic at sunset?"

"Ooo."

"I take that as a yes."

Shadow went to her closet and changed her into a cute 2 red piece bikini. It was a strapless red top and a ruffled skirt with a skort underneath.

"Your still too cute for me rose." Shadow smiled and tried to growl on her stomach which Amy laughed.

The ultimate life form left with Amy to the beach with a picnic basket in his hand. They arrived at the beach and set up their beach accesories. Did I metion that Shadow was wearing a red swimsuit that was showing his 6 pack abs. Well he is. He is a dish for sure. (This is for you Shadow lovers.) Now Shadow was playing in the sand helping Amy build a sandcastle. She was now all sandy.

"Okay rose. Let's go in the water to clean you up."

Shadow was carrying Amy in the ocean but the waves frightned her. Next thing, he knew that his rose was whimpering in fear.

"There, there rose it's just water. Now let's have some fun." Shadow kissed her forehead and spun her around in joy. She laughed in delight. Then, Amy tasted the salty water which made her cough a bit. Even stuck her tongue out.

"Shh. it's alright now. Maybe your hungry I guess?"

"Ooo."

"I guess that's way of you saying yes."

"Ooo."

"Alright let's get you food."

Shadow walked out of the beach with baby Amy in her stroller and went over to Seaside Hill. Both hedgehogs were at Seaside Hill with the sky a fiery ruby orange or red. The sun blend in well with the sky.

"You know rose. If you weren't a baby now, I would kiss you right now on your sweet, rosy lips. Even if your a baby forever I would still love you no mater what. i would protect you from any harm and you always be my rose." He continued feeding her strawberries and kiwis that dripped down to her stomach.

"Ooo." Amy said with eyes sparkle in delight.

"Yeah that's true. We should get back before Sonic get's pi-I mean mad. Yeah mad. Let's go rose."

The black and pink hedgehogs went back home. Amy was given a bath with Shadow helping her clean up. Then, Shadow put Amy in her crib sleeping blissfully. She was wearing a white footsie pjs. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and said "goodnight rose." So he left the room with Sonic tapping left foot and arms crossed.

"Shadow. Where were you with Amy?"

"Why should I tell you Sonic?"

"Hey! You can't just give me a question back unless you answer mine faker."

"Okay I was at the beach and had a picnic with Amy while you are sleeping. Happy now?"

"Yeah just to let you know faker Ames is mine. So back off!"

"No. You treat you like her dirt whenever she trie sto hug or kiss you. So why would you deserve her?"

"Because she thinks I'm her hero which is true."

"Still you don't deserve her. I should win her heart not you."

"Fine. You want to play this game and you got it faker!"

Both male hedgehogs heard crying from her room.

"Way to go faker! You made rose cry. Goodnight faker and rose will be mine! Got it?!"

"No. Ames will be mine and you watch out!"

Shadow hushed Amy down by humming her a lullaby. He then apoligezed that he and Sonic caused this to happen.

"Goodnight rose. I love you." Shadow said in soft voice and stayed by her side the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 This means war!

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay a new chapter but this is a spicy love triangle this time! I wonder who would capture amys heart even when she is baby? Dont forget to vote right here, right now before its too late! Voting polls will be done when chapter 9 is finished. Also thank you so much Aliciathewolf45, Shadowsangel1, Spark the hedgehog2012, Twilightthewolf, Slickthewolf, and Tails310 for your awesome reviews! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Ages:

Sonic and Shadow: 18

Amy: 16 (but a baby now)

Tails: 14

Rouge: 18

Knuckles: 18

Shadow the hedgehog woke up first because he wanted to be there before does but he was too late. It was 6 am as well. Sonic had baby Amy in his peach arms glaring at him.

"Morning faker! You thought I would get there last but think again because Amy is mine!" Sonic said.

"Will see about that faker. This means war!" Shadow retorted.

"May the best one win."

"I show him what I got."

Sonic was in the kitchen feeding Amy some yummy banana mush. But she was already messy. After she was fed, Shadow took her to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Cute baby Amy Rose was now wearing a red dress familiar to hero old one. Even wearing her red flower headband and red boots. (Aww! So cute!)

"Sonic! Ready to get toast?!"

"I want to ask you the same thing Shadow! Your going to taste defeat!"

"Eat my dust!" Shadow stuck out his tongue.

"Well lets call the crew up like Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles up to see this!"

"Indeed faker."

Sonic dialed the crews numbers on group message his blue and white Iphone. He texted "Hey crew! You should come to see the action and Shadow being defeated by me. So come by around now."

Shadow texted back to his crew and Sonic. "Watch faker lose to the ultimate lifeform. At the end he will prove thatim better, faster, and stronger than him. Lol!" Tails the fox , Rouge the bat, and Knuckles the echidna came by at Amy's house just on time.

"I cant wait for Sonic to win!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Buts what this whole competition about anyway?" Knuckles asked Sonic and Shadow.

"Its about who wins Amy's heart." Sonic replied. "But I'm sure that I'm going to win."

"Keep dreaming Sonic because I will first." Shadow said.

" I put Amy in a playpen to keep her safe while Tails will watch her over."

" Good enough. I say the first challenge is the cinnamon challenge!" Rouge declared Sonic and Shadow.

" What?!"

"Well start chugging boys!"

Tails got out the ingredients for the cinnamon challenge with two spoons and jars of cinnamon.

"Ready, set, GO!" Knuckles shouted into their ears.

Sonic and Shadow were chugging down a spponful of cinnamon into their mouths. They held it in for couple minutes but both of them failed spitting it out. They were also washing it down with milk.

"Sonic-1. Shadow-1.' Rouge was now wearing a pink and black cheerleading outfit. She was wearing a pink top that showed her belly, a black skirt with pink outlinings, and some matching nike sneakers. Even one pink and black pom poms to go with. Knuckles jaw dropped to the ground.

"What do you think knucklehead?"

" A beautiful angel that that came from heaven."

" Thank you Knuckles! Your so sweet!" Rouge kissed Knuckles right cheek. Knuckles was now blushing the color of his fur.

" Next um yo mama joke round!" Knuckles said.

" Really Knuckles?!"

" What Rouge?! Im out of ideas!"

" Well I'm choosing next one." Tails said.

"Sonic starts first."

" Thanks Knuckles."

" Ready, set, GO!"

(Sonic is bold, Shadow is italics.)

**"Yo mama wanted time to fly so bad she threw the clock out of the window!"**

_" Yo mama is so stupid she thought Taco Bell was a mexican phone company."_

" Oh burned!" Knuckles said.

"Shut up Knuckles!" Sonic replied.

**"Yo mama was so stupid she starved in a grocery store." **

_"Yo mama is so stupid she sold her car for gas money."_**  
**

**"Yo mama is so stupid that she is reading an audio biography."**_  
_

"Ouch that gotta hurt Shadow." Rouge said with her arms folded.

"Well you shut up Rouge!"

_"Yo mama is so stupid she tripped over her cordless phone." _

_" Y_ou guys are too good. But I say Shadow won this one." Knuckles gave Shadow a high five.

" Agreed knuckie."

" Okay. My turn! I choose a paintball war!"

" Nice one dude!" Knuckles high fives Tails.

" Thanks man."

This chapter will continue on next chapter. Don't forget to vote to see who should win Amy at the end. Voting closes when i post up chapter 9. So chapter 8 is the last time to vote. Also please don't forget to pray tonight for the people that have been shot at the elementary school shooting last week up in heaven. Pray for the families in Newtown,Connecticut that are going through this tragedy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 This means war! part 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I want to day thank you Aliciathewolf45 for helping me write down the paintball scene! Thank you Aliciathewolf45, shadowsangel1,Twilightthewolf,Midnight Alexis Thorn, and Lexie Kamba for your awesome reviews! All of you get cookies for a,happy New year! Don't forget to vote who should win Amy's heart! Enjoy lovely readers!

Votes:

shadmy- 4

sonmy- 1

(Paintball war scene story background music is how you like me now)

The rest of the crew were at a vacant lot getting the paintball war set up. The area was covered with tires, extra paint balls, and wood walls to block. The scenes look similar to either the wars you seen in the movies or scenes from call of duty. Sonic and Shadow were locked and loaded with ammunition to make this look exciting. They even had streaks of black paint on their muzzles.

Right before Sonic and Shadow went to their ground but made bets as well. Rouge and Knuckles bet on Shadow. Tails bets on Sonic. The young fox set marked on both hedgehogs. After that, they set into their positions.

Shadow is ready to attack Sonic springs out of nowhere and attacks him airborne. (Lol! Imagine this in slow motion?) Sonic falls on some tires trying hide himself, but with Shadow being black, he camouflaged himself to attack directly. The two ran all over the place shooting like crazy, but don't realize they're at the others (minus Amy oh course) Rouge pulls Knuckles in front of her as a guard having him get nailed in the face.

(story background music is over)

"Hey! Why use me as a sheild?" Knuckles yelled at Rouge.

"Well your big and handsome. Also being a tough guy to protect me whenever I need you."

"YOUR BATTY!"

Tails flies over at a very top pole where he think his safe. Shadow chaos controlled himself to attack Sonic from all different angels. Sonic, however was able to run at the speed of sound to trick Shadow by running around him fast. When Shadow was too busy trying to attack him, Sonic springs out again airborne to shoot him again, but Shadow notices him and chaos controlled out of the way. Sonic lands on the ground with Shadow on the far side of him.

"Hey faker! Miss me?" Shadow stuck his tongue out while Sonic growled at him.

"I get you soon. So watch out."

With their backs facing each other, the two turned around shot one ball at them. Shadow got nailed in the head sending him flat on the ground and Sonic gets nailed at a very sensitive spot guys have having him plummet to the ground squealing in pain.

"I won faker fair and..." Shadow said with a slightly evil laugh and smirk.

Sonic chuckles and grabbed his gun to shoot Shadow with all the strength he had left. He shot Shadow in the very sensitive spot too.

"square." Sonic finished Shadows line and laughed.

"Screw you faker." Shadow now plummet to the ground groaning in pain.

"It's a tied boys." Rouge said with a wink.

"WHAT?!" Sonic said in shocking voice.

"COME ON!" Shadow is now complaining.

"Yes it is. Next challange is a chili dog eating contest!"

"Yes! Thank you Rouge!" Sonic fist pumped but his sensitive area still hurts.

"No probs!"

"But I'm going to get fat and unhealthy like faker!" Shadow still complained and his arms were crossed on his chest.

"Faker! I'm healthy and the picture of health."

"Yeah right. I am the picture of healh."

"No way! I am!"

"No! I am!"

"Well you guys shut up!" Tails shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Tails. But chili dog heaven here I come."

"Shut up Sonic! Will you?"

"Nope."

Shadow was now growling at him and an angry escaped from his mouth. The crew made it back to Amy's house just on time. So Shadow decided to kiss Amy's cheek for his good luck without Sonic noticing. Sonic was making a drool puddle staring at a mountain chili dogs.

"Okay boys the the score is Shadow 3, Sonic 2." Rouge said. She still was in her cheerleaders outfit.

"This is piece of cake." Sonic did his cocky grin and wink.

"Don't get too cocky before the contest Sonic."

"Ready, set, GO!" Rouge yelled out flagging them down.

Sonic was already eating 10 chili dogs under a minute. Sadly, Shadow was on his fifth chili dog. The blue hedgehog was eating them in a flash.

"How can faker eat that fast?!"

"Don't know hurry Shadow if you want to win!" Knuckles replied.

In twenty minutes, Sonic ate 75 chili dogs with no problem and burped with victory. Man Shadow only ate 55 chili dogs. He was too full until something was climbing his throat. So he dashed towards the bathroom barfing while Sonic was laughing at him.

"I knew you couldn't beat me into a chili dog eating contest!" Sonic was laughing and slapping his knees.

"Shut up faker!" Shadows head hung low in the toilet groaning.

"Score is a tied."

"Shut up Rouge please."

"Okay my turn. Oh how about who is the smartest contest?"

"Knuckles! That's a good idea!" Tails replied.

"Thanks Tails!" Knuckles high five Tails.

"Sonic and Shadow next challenge is who is the smartest contest?"

"You got to be kidding me?!"

"Did I just hear faker complaining that I'm smarter than him." Shadow spoke up as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nope that was the wind telling me I'm going to win this one."

"Sonic. Your in air conditioning." Tails said blandly.

"Whatever. Let's do this."

"Tails will be asking the questions. Ready, set, Go!" Knuckles marked off.

"Okay Sonic what's 2+2?"

"You got to be kidding me Tails?"

"Okay just kidding. What is the water cycle?"

"It's when it comes to evaporation, consedation, and preciptation."

"Correct. Shadow name 5 people who signed the declaration of independence?"

"Thomas Jefforson, George Ross, Roger Sherman, Carter Braxton, and Samuel Chase."

"Correct. Sonic what is a killer whales diet?"

"Uhhhh." Sonic stared at Tails blankly.

"Mainly variety of fish, squids, and marine animals."

"Correct Shadow. What are the 3 layers of the Earth?"

"Oh crust, mantle, and core."

"Correct Sonic. What is hugest volcanic eruption in America?"

"It took place in Washington and was 1980's. The volcanoe was name .Helen."

"Correct Shadow. What is the worlds most spoken languange around the world?"

"Chinese, Enhlish, and Spanish."

"That is correct Sonic. When was pizza first created?"

"It was orginally invented by Naples, Italy."

"Correct Shadow. What is a covelent bond?"

"Uhhh. What was that?" Sonic was scratching his head.

"It's a chemical bond that involves sharing a pair of electrons between atoms in a molecule."

"That's the correct answer Shadow. Who was Ozi the ice man, Sonic?"

"Ozi the ice man was from 10,000 years ago and showed what human development is. His death still remains a mystey to us. Also died in the upper part of Italy."

"That's correct Sonic."

"What a smart..."

"Don't even think about it Shadow."

"Fine."

" Alright last question. How did Abraham Lincoln died?"

"He was assainated by Wilkes Booth."

"Correct answer Sonic."

"It' a tied again. Now how are will going to prove who the winner is?" Rouge said.

*gasps* It's a cliffhanger! Don't forget to vote who should win Amy's heart eithier Sonic or Shadow? Last chapter to choose your votes is chapter 8. Peace out everyone!;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Now what do we do?

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the short but long wait. It was mainly school and homework. Thank you Laceyandtakathe, Slick the Wolf (Sorry about the last chapter if it's not good enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter this more), Mo-Ty, ShadowsAngel1, TwilighttheWolf, OptimisticQueenRandom, aliciathewolf45, and Pinkrosey14 for your awesome reviews! I don't own any Sonic characters which I wish I own them. It's only SEGA the awesome company that created them. Enjoy lovely readers! :D

Shadmy- 12

Sonmy-2

Sonic and the crew sat in Amy's living room pondering what to do in this situation. But something came up in Shadows mind and began to speak.

"Wait Tails are you done with the invention yet?" Shadow asked.

"Well. I need one more thing to complete my innovation." Tails replied.

"What's that?"

"I need a 4 chaos emeralds in order for Amy to return her normal age."

"Where in the he...?" Sonic was about to say it until Rouge cleared her throat for a reason. "I mean Dr. Eggman has them right? Am I right?"

"Faker! Dr. Eggman is the only person that has them. He might have them preparing for his next evil scheme." Shadow said with his arms crossed and looked annoyed.

"Oh course! He is the person behind this!" Knuckles said proudly but dumbfounded way. After that Rouge slapped his face and cute baby Amy giggled.

"Aww! How cute! Knucklehead you made Amy laugh!"

"You know what that reminds me. I have to do that to faker." Shadow took couple steps forward and slapped Sonic's face. Which now Amy is laughing cutely and all of them awed.

"Ow! What was that for, faker?!" Sonic was rubbing his left cheek, now sore.

"Because I'm actually enjoying this. Also making rose laugh which I find adorable."

"Did you say adorable?"

"Yeah. Just because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform doesn't mean I have a heart."

"Okay! But come on can we at least go to Dr. Eggman's base now before it's too late?" Knuckles said.

"Hey Tails! Fire up the Tornado X!"

"Okay Sonic!" Tails rushed out of the house happily. He did a front flip before he closed the door behind him.

"Well somebody is already ready. Now let's go crew, crew!" Sonic was about to run but Shadow stopped him.

"Wait! What about Amy?" Shadow asked Sonic in concern.

"Duh! She can come with us and see me in action." Sonic winked at Amy as she giggled once.

"No! She can get hurt. It's really dangerous especially with wicked doctor and his robot army. Which I absolutely find pathetic."

"True Eggheaed can be pathetic. But your right maybe Knuckles can watch over Amy?"

"Sonic! I can't really trust knucklehead especially with Amy, my rose."

"I heard you, Shadow! Are you coming or not?" Knuckles was already annoyed with Shadow.

"Yeah! Were coming Knuckles!" Sonic replied.

"Rouge is perfect and more mother material."

"Perfect Shadow! Now let's go!" Sonic rushed over to the Tornado X and hopped in.

"Hey Rouge! Can you watch Amy for me please?"

"Sure Shadow! What's the catch?" Rouge asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I take you jewel hunting."

"Count me in! Amy and my jewels this is for you!" Rouge flew down happily and ran back in the house to take care of Amy. Shadow chuckled at her reaction. He hopped in too and the crew flew off to Dr. Eggman's base.

Please review. Peace out everyone! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dr. Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for over 50 reviews! Which I want to give a shout out Aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, bubblegum the hedgehog, Death the Hedgewolf, Guest, Missy the Cat, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and Slick the Wolf!

Votes:

Shadmy-17

Sonmy- 5

The crew were on their way to Eggman's base while on the X Tornado. The sky was a bright blue and had puffy, cotton like clouds with the bright sun that smiles along with them. Sonic and Shadow were bickering as alway's. Knuckles kept complaining how boring it is. Tails was driving the X Tornado until the crew's nerves drove him crazy. He hands gripped tighter to the steering wheel as he growled under his breath.

"SHUT UP! WERE ALMOST HERE!" Tails shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Tails!" The crew apologized to a furious fox.

"I forgive you! But you guys can talk quietly without annoying me. That's fine by me." Tails was now calmed down and his hands loosened its grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay where were we?" Knuckles asked dumbfounded. The crew groaned in his annoyance.

10 minutes later...

"Whoa! Guys did you see something?" Sonic saw a gray, red, and white blur in his eye.

"Wait! Is that..." Shadow was then paused by Tails.

"Doctor Eggman!" Tails was shocked as he gasped silently.

"Oh another day of paradise. Just perfect!" Sonic had his hands up in the air. He was now whining and complaining like a toddler.

"He is not going to rain in our parade today for sure." Shadow stood up from his seat and puffed out his chest with pride.

"They have to get through me without a fight!" Knuckles stood beside Shadow with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sonic is my name and speed is my game." Sonic said in his traditional cocky way.

"Okay! We can do this! Now let's get rid of Egghead now!" Tails yelled out as tilted his plane sideways dashing through firing missiles.

* * *

Rouge was at the house watching Amy carefully by her crib. She was on the rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth. There she closes her eyes and a wailing cry was heard. Her ears perked up as suddenly become wide-eyed and alert. A foul stench greeted her nose as she fanned the stench away with her right gloved hand.

"Here goes the diaper days."

Rouge strolled over to the crib. There she gently lifted up Amy. Amy was still crying and fling her arms out uncontrollably.

"Shh! There, there Amy! Now let's get clean you all up."

Therefore, she gently laid Amy on the small changing table. The changing table had all the materials needed like diapers, baby wipes, and so on. Soon as the diaper was took off, Rouge sniffed and covered her mouth to prevent herself from hurling.

5 minutes later...

"There you go all better."

Rouge stood there with hands on her hips as she chuckled. Amy was now sucking on her thumb.

"Aww! How cute!" The white bat chuckled again. "Now who's hungry?" The cute baby pink hedgehog raised her arm out.

"Okay! Lets get you fed and then I give a warm bath with bubbles and a rubber ducky on the side."

She continued rambling on as she took out the strawberry and banana baby mush. She laid out the baby's food and had the perfect sized spoon to be fed with.

"Open up Amy! Here comes the choo train! Choo choo!"

Rouge used the old move with train as she fed Amy. There, the food dripped down to her neck to her clothes.

10 minutes later...

"All done! Now let's get you in the bathtub and get you cleaned up."

She wiped off her forehead. Then, she carried baby Amy to a small decent bathroom. She twisted the knob on the door slowly as it creaks. She flicked the light switch. It revealed a small white toilet beside a white tub with black lining, and a small sink with a pink counter. The floors were white tile with small black squares. The walls were white wallpaper with pink cherry blossom trees and small black birds. Now Rouge slowly took off Amy's clothes, revealing a naked pink hedgehog covered in chunks of food. As soon as Amy was in the bathtub, she went #2 in there as she giggled. Rouge saw it and cleaned it up with no problem. Then again, baby Amy went #1 instead. Now Rouge was starting to get annoyed and sighed.

"Shadow and the boys better hurry up or else...?" Rouge growled under her breath.

* * *

"Or else what you pesky little creatures?" Dr. Eggman laughed with hands on his hips

"Or else I do this!" Shadow then chaos spear Eggman in the head giving him a major headache.

"Maybe a knuckle sandwich as well!" Knuckles then punched Eggman in the stomach causing him to groan.

"Don't mind if I do this!" Sonic then spin dashed towards Eggman sending him high in bright blue sky as he twinkled like a little star.

"Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds!" Tails then spotted the 4 bright, powerful gems as they were about to crash in the sky. There, he flew up and caught it in his arms just in time.

"Shadow! Chaos control out of here!" Sonic winked with a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Sonic! What about you, Tails?" Shadow said

"I fly home with the X Tornado instead. Thanks for the offer though." Tails replied.

"Chaos control!" Shadow said his famous line as held out a red Chaos , the guys disappeared in a blink of a eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Amy is now back to normal!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Were getting close to the ending and next chapter is the very last one. Thank you aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, Ivm 72, ShadoweTheWolf, fairlyoddme, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, Kailyn, Ferb05, Madison, and Guest for reviewing! You alway's make me happy and lift my spirits up as I read every single review. Thanks for making my day. Enjoy!**

**Shadamy-24**

**Sonamy-9**

* * *

Rouge was sitting on the red couch cradling Amy in her tan arms sucking on her thumb. She smiled at her cuteness. It was very peaceful until the Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow punched right through the door. Now the white door was chipped, broken wood laid across her penny colored floors.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rouge tapped her right foot lightly.

"Um yeah. Ever heard of barging in like a bunch of weirdos?" Shadow asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

"But the good news we have the four chaos emeralds for Amy to return back to normal." Tail changed the topic. There, a wave of cheers was heard.

"Well that's good to hear bud. But I'm going to miss Ames as a cute little baby." Sonic said. He cradled Amy in his arms and gently rocking her.

"Like I said earlier, faker. Rose is cute in any way, any form, or so." Shadow replied.

"That is definitely true for sure." Knuckles smiled at Amy. Amy put his finger in her mouth while everyone just awe.

"So does anyone have last word with Amy as a baby?" Tails asked the crew.

"I have something to say." Sonic replied.

"Go ahead."

"Ames I just want to let you know that I love you." Amy giggled and snuggled into his chest. Sonic smiled at her beauty.

"It's about time Sonic." Knuckles smirked with his arms folded.

"I knew it." Tails did the same as Knuckles.

"Oh shut up!" Sonic blushed across his muzzle.

"Sonic, may I?"

"Sure Shadow."

Sonic gave Shadow Amy and set it gently in his peach arms. Shadow nuzzled into Amy as she held his head Everyone awe at the sight of the Ultimate Life Form and the pink rose.

"Ready to go?" Tails asked Sonic and Shadow.

"We sure are about you Shadow?"

"Yeah fa- Sonic. I am."

Tails put his goggles on and pulled up his pearly white gloves. Then, he put the four Chaos Emeralds in the machine. Shadow carried Amy over and set her down gently. Amy was now in the machine with teary eyes and put her hand on the glass door. Shadow couldn't help but let out a tear but wiped away quickly. He put his hand on the door where Amy's hand was. The machine was beeping for a minute which caused everyone to gasp. There, the machine stopped beeping and steam came out. It revealed a dark hedgehog shadow.

"Hello! Can anyone tell me what happned?" A femine voice said.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Last reminder is that this is the last chapter to vote for who should win Amy's heart next chapter. Peace out everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The ending!

**A/N; Hey everyone! Were finally on last chapter, sadly yet the end has come. But anyway I had fun writing this story. There it made me cry, laugh, and all. You raised my spirits and grew some confidence. It's all thanks to you that read and reviewed. I even enjoyed reading your reviews that made laugh so hard that I'm nearly about to fall out of my chair. Also, thank you so much for over 75 reviews and 6,000 views! That is awesome of you and thank you again! :D**

**I want to give a shout out to aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, starfiction123, ShinyShiny9, Guest, blackroserocker, pokemonallstarfan, lauriedahl, Jayjay0219, Anairakthehealf, Ivm 72, fairlyoddme, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, Madison, Ferb05, Kailyn, bubblegumthehedgehog, Slick the Wolf, Death the Hedgewolf, Missy the Cat, S, Duncan atcosta, sydney, Shadow wins, Laceyandtakathe, Mo-Ty, TwilighttheWolf, OptimisticQueenRandom, Pinkrosey14, lancelot, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Lexie Kamba, SparktheHedgehog2012, tails310, and Venice INC for reviewing this story! You are amazing guys! **

**Plus the winner is.. DRUMROLL PLEASE! _*drum rolls.* _**

**Shadamy-32**

**Sonamy-13**

**SHADAMY IS THE WINNER! **

**Now the last chapter is finally here! The best ending to Taking care of baby Amy Rose!**

* * *

"Hey! What's going on? What happened?" A pink hedgehog with sparkling jade eyes said.

"AMY!" Everyone screamed cheerfully.

The steam was now gone and revealed Amy naked. The guys were wide-eyed and their noses bleed. Rouge gasped as she growled under breath.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Rouge shouted at the guys. She slapped their faces with her left hand. "Give Amy some respect, you perverts!" Rouge shouted once more as she covered Amy up.

Rouge was walking to Amy's bedroom covering Amy. There, both women made to Amy's bedroom. Which was a pink bedroom along with red frames and white ceiling. She had a red quilted bed queen sized bed along with two pearly white night stands on each side of the bed. She also had a small white tile bathroom.

"Rouge! Why am I naked? What happened?" Amy said in a more demanding tone as she glanced at Rouge.

"Let's just say Eggman did this and you were turned into a cute baby." Rouge replied.

"Say what?" Amy mumbled as she grabbed her short original red dress, her undergarments, and her famous red boots. Her boots were used many times for saving the world and going on adventures along with Sonic and the crew.

There, she got dressed quickly. She perched her red headband in her short, thick pink quills. Amy and Rouge walked over to Amy's living room.

All of the guys rushed over to Amy and hugged her. Knuckles hugged her bro style.

"It's good to have you back Amy." Knuckles patted her back.

"Thank you, Knuckles!" Amy embraced back.

"Amy! Glad your back to normal huh?" Tails asked as he walked towards her.

"It sure is Tails. Still adorable as alway's." Amy ruffled his through his fur on his head.

"Thanks Amy!" Tails mumbled as he blushed through his muzzle.

"Sonic!"

"Amy!"

Sonic hugged Amy tightly and picked her up. She giggled as she hugged around his neck.

"I missed you, Ames!" Sonic put his hands on her shoulders.

"I missed you too, Sonikku!" Amy nuzzled her head into his neck. Sonic blushed madly.

Then, Shadow hugged her last because he wants to save the best for last especially for his rose. Shadow hugged tightly around her tiny waist for minutes that seemed to last forever.

Shadow was so happy that he picked Amy up bridal style. Wait a minute! This is the first time Shadow has been happy ever since before Maria Robotnik died.

Therefore, Shadow gazed into her sparkling jade eyes.

"Amy Rose."

"Yes Shadow?"

"I love you." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"Oh Shadow! I love you too." Amy snuggled into his warm, white furry chest.

Shadow set Amy on her feet carefully. Then, Shadow swooped Amy down and he held her by the waist. Amy slither her arms around his neck. The gap finally closed as they kissed passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered on for Shadow and Amy.

"That's my girl!" Rouge shouted.

"Woo! GO SHADOW!" Sonic cheered along with the guys.

Shadow and Amy finally broke apart breathing slowly. His bloody-red orbs met her jade green orbs

"Shadow!"

"What Sonic?"

"Why did you take a picture of me?" Sonic had a hint of sharpness in his voice.

Sonic pointed the picture in Shadow's face and showed it to everyone. Everyone laughed as they held to their stomachs. The picture was Sonic sleeping on the red couch. In his right hand was a half eaten chili-dog. From his mouth, he was drooling creating a small drool puddle beside him.

"Let's just say I had messing with you. I thought it was hilarious I thought." Shadow smirked with his arms folded across his chest.

"You better start running faker."

"Good times eh, faker."

Shadow pecked Amy's lips quickly and sped out of the house. Sonic did his trademark pose and waved goodbye to everyone as he left a trail of blue left in the house.

"That's Sonic and Shadow for you." Knuckles leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yep. See ya guys." Tails waved goodbye as he left the house.

"Thank you Tails. See ya!"

"See you later, Amy! I got a date with the Master Emerald." Rouge hugged Amy quickly.

"You gotta get me first batgirl." Knuckles ran out of the house.

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming for you knucklehead." Rouge flew out the door as she chased Knuckles.

"Hm. What's this?" Amy picked up the picture underneath the table.

Amy held up the picture as she glanced at it closely. The picture was a baby pink hedgehog, which was Amy, sleeping in Shadow's arms. Shadow was sleeping with his head against her forehead as he smiled.

"Aww! That's too cute." Amy smiled at the thought of the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow being sweet and having a soft side.

She strolled over to the living room cabinets and pulled out silver glass picture frame. It had small red roses attached that surrounded the frame. It had some sparkling gold to give special effect. She carefully placed the picture in it and smiled with her hands on her hips.

"A rose and the Ultimate Life Form. I never thought it would turn out this way."

* * *

**Thank you so much again for reading the story! Peace out everyone!**


End file.
